thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Be Hateful
Chica wants all the people who hate her to continue hating her. Lyrics ''Intro: Yeah Hate on me, hate on me, hate on me, uh Yeah, look 1: I want fuck Gary, Brett, and Curry, go out and eat some shit A whole war with Shelly, Molly, and Lisa shit Gave boys C.O.K., these hoes be peepin' shit Ate out my whole part, made me cum and shit Bitch, you know I'm 'bout to cave your chest in 'Cause tryin' to fight me for fuckin' your exes You sittin' there cryin' cause you not the best, sis You still battlin' between the sexes You can't combat with the Kahnum hexes Do you know that your n---a is gay, though Said that y'all was fuckin' but he suckin' on his friend, though And bro code, takin' dildos in his asshole You couldn't get in his bed if your damn name was Michael And if your n---a isn't mine, claim that n---a Love him, have his kid, your chance has been missed But I'm not a dumb hoe, you're just a stupid bitch And your man is gone and it's Ms. Chica he'll be with Y'all make me sick, bitches Chorus: Y'all only mad because I'm a whore I'm gon' get everything, it's mine not yours I just took your man, oh, yes, of course But I hope he ain't who you're dyin' for Be hateful to me, do you know who he's doin'? My feelings don't be hurtin' or bruisin' Baddest bitch in Outworld And I sure ain't the girl to be usin' Be hateful to me Yeah, I am a threat and a warnin' Be hateful to me Yeah, my ass is like a cabbage with a "kiss me" label on it Be hateful to me Bridge: Hate on me, hate on me All the haters will be dead to me, dead to me Bitch, you better treat me fearfully, fearfully 2: You will bow before all of this See you fuckin' up now, I got no tolerance Tell me where your man is, fuckin' him, a coincidence He might have his penis, but he hate me, he still gon' be a pussy ass n---a Tell me, this ass got you so riled up in your head? You caught the baddest bitch up in your bed? I don't even know your fuckin' name, bet you know me 'cause of my fame You got someone who can give the best head? I guess not though I'm pure hoe-respect, get bows from all the bitches I've met The ones who hate me must be quick to forget I always got them trippin', and then they wonder why they turn to strippin' Become my girls and make them so resistant Between these hoes and their man's place, I'm always gon' squirt I'm so happy to fuck you, and then fuck with her All these girls gon' erupt, they mad at Chica's setup "Teach me to look like you so he can come get his nut" To become somebody else would make these hoes feel themselves But I don't care 'bout what they think 'cause I'm just livin' for myself Y'all make me sick, bitches Chorus:'' Y'all only mad because I'm a whore I'm gon' get everything, it's mine not yours I just took your man, oh, yes, of course But I hope he ain't who you're dyin' for Be hateful to me, do you know who he's doin'? My feelings don't be hurtin' or bruisin' Baddest bitch in Outworld And I sure ain't the girl to be usin' Be hateful to me Yeah, I am a threat and a warnin' Be hateful to me Yeah, my ass is like a cabbage with a "kiss me" label on it Be hateful to me Trivia * Chica is famously known to be a home-wrecker.